


Fay Scares Creepypastas

by SalemLucidEster



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemLucidEster/pseuds/SalemLucidEster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love a good horror story? Well on the internet, by far the best horror stories are known as "Creepypastas". So it's no surprise that Fay, the oh so amazing, knows about them too. Fay, the creator is paying our favorite killers a little visit. If they didn't believe in a god before, they do now, and they are praying she will leave them alone. Welcome to the Under Realm, a place now under Fay's complete control. I'm sure we can all see where this is going. May Fay have mercy on their poor creepypasta souls'. Oh god they are all screwed... Well, so much for horror stories... These just got turned into crack fiction comedies... May the crack fiction commence!</p><p>Rated 'C' for crack fiction... Rated 'M' for content... Enjoy the stupidity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fay Get's KILLED?!

With a strange sizzle like sound, a girl suddenly appears out of thin air. No one noticed despite the very fact she appeared in the middle of a crowd. Not a single person even looked at her. The girl in question had shoulder length purple hair, blood red eyes, and practically white skin. A witch hat adorned her head and a red violet mini dress clung closely to her curvy form. This girl was none other than Fay. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Fay placed her hands on her hips and pouted a bit. Her red eyes scanned the crowd as if looking for something. While doing this, she finally became noticed by various human flesh bags.

"Am I even in the right place? This looks like every other reality! HOW DO?!"

"Oh my god! That girl looks so weird!"  
"She isn't one of those crazy killers is she?!"  
"What does that crazy kid think she's doing dressed like that?"  
"And at a time like this? With all the murders?!"

Blinking her eyes, Fay's pout turned into a smile. 'Yep, I'm definitely in the right place~' Giving everyone a innocent smile, Fay quickly made her way out of the crowd and into a side alley. Now normally, Fay didn't give a shit about her appearance. But the crowd was right, she looked too out of place. Aside from the pastas, everyone was a normal human in this universe. Her physical body as it was now was out of the question if she wanted to blend in. Letting out a playful sigh, Fay snapped her fingers and became engulfed in a pink cloud of smoke and sparkles. When the smoke cleared, Fay was completely different. Mind, she looked the same. But her coloring and clothes had changed drastically. Her purple hair was now brown, her skin pale but still pink, and her eyes a dark brown that almost seemed black. Her clothes were similarly plain. Just some jeans, a t-shirt with the word 'Otaku' written on it, converse, and a baggy sweater.

Even her witch hat was replaced with a beanie, much to her distaste. But again, you can't exactly walk around with a witch hat in normal society. 'Stupid boring humans and their "normal"... thing... stuff...' Tilting her head to the side, Fay cracked her neck and stretched her arms above her head. She should go looking for the famous pastas, seeing as they won't exactly come looking for her. So with that in mind, Fay walked through the streets of the small town and neared a forest. VERY cliché, but it should work. The sun was still high in the sky and it bothered Fay's now brown eyes. Moving into the shade of the trees, Fay walked farther into the forest and took in the quiet air around her. She always loved forests, they were so pretty and peaceful. Sensing a not-so-human presence near her, Fay continued to walk about aimlessly. She managed to distance herself from the town, but she also noticed that the presence was following her rather stealthily. 'Sneaky sneaky~'

Pretending to not notice, Fay looked around the forest in awe until she grew "tired". With a yawn, Fay sat herself under a large tree and leaned her head back against the trunk. The presence was close but made no moves to get closer. With a sigh, Fay curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Or her body seemed like she did. She was actually fully aware of her surroundings. After a decent amount of time to determine Fay was really asleep, the presence drew closer. A man with black hair and a white hoodie approached the seemingly sixteen year old girl, knife hidden from view.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be out here all by herself. Not with all the murders recently."

Fay opened her eyes slowly while mumbling to herself.

"Five more minutes..."

"Now. Go. To. Sleep!"

Without another word, the man lunged for Fay and tried to stab her. Fay dodged to the side just in time and breathed heavily. The man now in front of her had white skin, burnt eyelids, and craved a smile onto his face. Jeff the Killer. Ironic how he would be the first to "find" her. With a shocked expression, Fay scrambled backwards, dodging another hit from the famous knife. It was actually a really nice one at that.

"Wha- WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I _said_ Go to SLEEP!"

"I was _just_ asleep you ASSHAT! Why wake me up to tell me to go back to sleep?!"

Dodging another swipe of the blade, Fay looked over her shoulder to see a very upset Jeff. Fay was obviously not scared, and this angered the killer greatly. Not only that, but she was being a bit snarky.

"Shut up you brat and just let me stab you!"

"Oh?! _That's_ all you want to do? Well then, allow me to just sit here while you _kill_ me!"

"You bitch!"

"You Michael Jackson impersonator!"

Fay continued to dodge and even block a few hits. This only seemed to anger Jeff more. Seeing that this was going to get her nowhere, Fay made a genius plan. Allowing her movements to grow sloppy and tired, Fay continued to dodge until the knife stabbed her shoulder. Letting out a scream of pain, Fay help her shoulder as blood seeped through her clothing. With terrified eyes, Fay backed away from the killer until he cornered her by pinning her to a tree.

"Tough luck girly! Now... Go. To. Sleep."

With a final strike, Jeff ran a knife through Fay's heart. Her brown eyes dulled as more blood escaped her body. Falling limp to the ground, Fay let out a final breath. The killer looked down at his latest pray and smirked triumphantly. It wasn't every day someone could dodge his attacks. It had been a while since he had to actually try this hard to kill an unarmed human. But him being the expert killer he was, it was only a matter of time before he won. He always did win, after all he was the best. (Insert fabulous hair flip here) Still smirking, Jeff took a step back to get a better look at his handy work. Seeing the girl more clearly, Jeff found himself staring. She was rather beautiful. Deciding that she was fine the way she was, Jeff didn't carve up the girls face like he normally would. With a final glance and a rather hysterical laugh, Jeff spun on his heels and started to leave. The girl still lay on the ground, soaked in her own blood and not breathing. However, Jeff didn't notice the girls eyes open and follow him as he walked away.


	2. I Ain't Scared Of You!

With Jeff completely out of eyesight, Fay abruptly sat up and looked down at herself. Her body moved like something out of a horror movie, not that she cared. She was covered in blood. Though it wasn't exactly hers. It was real mind you, and did belong to this body, but it wasn't by any means Fay's actual blood. Still, it was amusing to watch the red substance recede back into her body as if time was reversing. Even her wounds mended and disappeared as if they never were inflicted. Standing up and brushing herself off, Fay smiled warmly and proceeded to follow after Jeff. He was heading deeper into the forest but knew exactly where he was going. Light seemed to fade into black despite it still being the middle of the day and the air grew thick. It was supposed to be creepy, but Fay didn't pay it any mind. Instead, she quickened her pace and was soon directly behind an unsuspecting Jeff. With a derpy smile, Fay reached out and tapped the boy on his shoulder.

"Um, where are we?"

Upon contact, Jeff jumped and spun around with knife in hand. Out of instinct, he stabbed out at Fay. She of course dodged by falling onto her ass. Looking up at the boy with wide eyes, Fay gaped.

"What the hell?! You could have _killed_ me!"

"Wha- Holy shit! I already KILLED you!"

"Um... _Excuse me_? Obviously not. I'm still here... And I'm sorry, but have we met before? I'm pretty sure I would remember meeting someone like you..."

"Wha- Bu- Eh?! But I _clearly_ remember killing you not even twenty minutes ago! How are you alive?! What do you mean 'Have we met'?! Who the hell, no, WHAT the hell are you?!"

"Dude! Clam your shit! What are you talking about?! This is the first time I've ever seen you! You're crazy aren't you? God you really are mental... Do you need help getting back home? Are you lost little boy? Have you taken your medication today?"

Jeff looked at Fay in shock as he tried to figure out just what was happening. But when she started asking stupid questions, in baby voices no less, his confusion quickly turned to anger.

"Look, you idiotic bitch! I'm a killer! Why aren't you dead?! Or more importantly, why aren't you scared and running for your life?! Look at me!"

At this, Fay froze and actually looked Jeff up and down. With a confused look on her face, Fay took a step back and continued to stare at him. After what felt like forever, Fay finally spoke.

"What exactly am I looking for? You're not scary... But seriously... Aside from the knife, I don't see anything wrong here..."

Jeff just stared at Fay like she was mentally retarded. What was wrong with her? He had a smile carved into his face for Slendy's sake! Twitching with anger, Jeff took a step towards Fay and clenched his knife tightly.

"You're not scared? Are you stupid?! I could kill you right now!"

"Buuut... Ya _didn't_..."

"Bitch! Don't mock me! I'll kill- Where's my knife?!"

Jeff spun around in a panicked circle as he tried to spot his knife. He obviously dropped it, he was _just_ holding it after all. Dropping to his knees, Jeff shuffled about the leaves by his feet looking for his prized possession. Fay looked down at Jeff in mild interest. The rest of her attention was on the bloody knife in her hands.

"This _is_ a good knife. Though I personally prefer bowie knives.... Tanto blades are good too... OH~ Trench knives come in handy when in a knife fight! And karambits are sexy! Ah! Now I'm fangirling~ Katanas... Hmmmmm~"

Jeff's head snapped up once Fay started talking. Seeing her hold his knife made him freeze in place. In wasn't until she started fangirling that he snapped out of it. With enraged eyes, Jeff shot up to his feet and glared at Fay.

"Give. It. Back!"

With a slight blush, glazed over look, and a hand on her cheek, Fay absentmindedly tossed the knife over to Jeff. He caught it and scowled at the girl in front of him. He was beyond mad. Simply killing her would not be enough to vent his rage now.

"What is your fucking problem?!"

Fay blinked and looked over to Jeff questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you scared?!"

"Should I be?"

" _Yes_! You stupid bitch! How am I not scary?!"

"You're just not... Why so serious Voldemort Spawn?"

"You know what? Screw you! By the end of the night, you're gonna be so scared you'll be wetting your pants! You'll be begging for me to simply kill you! I'll show you scary you dumb ass whore!"

Once Jeff seemed to make up his mind, he grabbed onto Fay's wrist tightly. No normal human would be able to free themselves from Jeff's grasp. With a violent yank, Jeff started dragging Fay to the creepy mansion. Despite the situation she was in, Fay smiled happily and followed obediently behind the killer. Her smile only made Jeff tighten his iron grip on the girl. He was beyond furious. He was going to make this girl beg for mercy.


	3. Welcome Home Jeff!

It only took five minutes before Fay was bored and ready to annoy a certain serial killer. He was still dragging her along with a vice like grip on her wrist. Pouting, Fay played the "are we there yet" game. Which was quickly ignored by Jeff after the fourth time asked. So letting out a groan, Fay let her legs give out and put as little effort into moving as possible. Jeff was able to drag Fay for a good ten feet before he stopped and glared down at the girl.

" _What_?! What could you possibly want?! Get up you little ass and keep moving!"

"Meeeh... Carry me! Piggy back!"

As Fay said this, she made grabby hands towards the pale boy and made puppy eyes. With a twitch, Jeff froze and stared down at the girl below him.

"Carry yourself! Get up!"

"But I'm tiiiired! Carry me!"

"Hell no! Get up or I'm dragging you!"

"NO! Carry me or we are going nowhere buster! You'll never take me alive copper!"

With a scowl, Jeff grabbed Fay's ankles and started to drag her. In protest, Fay caught onto the nearest tree and held on for dear life. After about three minutes of playing tug, Jeff let out a frustrated scream followed by a string of curse words. Glaring at the unphased girl, Jeff clenched his fists and his eye twitched.

"Get up..."

"No! I-"

"I'll fucking _carry you_ , ya bitch! So get up!"

"Victory!"

Jumping to her feet, Fay leapt into Jeff's arms carelessly. He actually caught her and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Smiling happily to herself, Fay stayed quiet and bearable for the rest of the walk. Jeff was scowling the whole way until the creepy mansion came into view. Now grinning evilly to himself, Jeff picked up the pace and practically booked it to the front door. Slamming it open in a frenzied rage, Jeff snuck a peak at Fay's face. Instead of fear however, he saw a mischievous smile.

"Pale dude in da his-house bitches! Bow down to his Super Saiyan swagger! Y'all heard right! This bitch is HOME!"

Jeff looked down at Fay with an expression that could only be saying "what the actual fuck?" Fay simply gave Jeff a double thumbs up, causing Jeff to just drop her onto the floor. Taking a few steps away from the girl, Jeff twirled his knife in his hands. She already caught the attention of everyone in the house. Now it was only a matter of time before they came running out. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. A smirk appeared on his own as the thought of her scream ran through his brain.

"Hey... What's your name anyway? Or should I keep calling you various degrading nick names?"

"Oh shut up! My name is Jeff... Jeff the _Killer_."

"Oh my god you gave yourself a _title_?! How lame! What do you think you are? A super hero or some shit?"

"Excuse me?! I am a feared killer! What about you? I bet your name is stupid as fuck!"

"Oh! I'm Fay~ Nice ta meetcha Jeffy-kins!"

"It's JEFF! Fay? What kind of name is that?! What are you, a _fairy_?"

Before Fay could answer, a pair of footsteps could be heard running towards the two. Looking forward, Fay saw a little girl with brown hair, green eyes, a pink dress, and a teddy bear in her arms. She was also covered in blood. Eh, minor details.

"Jeff is home! Ah! Who's this Jeff?! A new friend? Can I play with her?!"

"Calm down dammit! I guess you could say this girl is our _prisoner_... My favorite victim. So-"

"OH EM GEE! I'm yur favsies?! KYA! I never knew you felt that way Jeffy-kins! I'm afraid I don't feel the same way though. I only just met you and 'love at first sight' is a piece of crap. Besides, you're filthy and smell like turd."

"WHUT...? Wait... What do you mean by that?! Am I not good enough?! I'll have you know I'm BEAUTIFUL!"

"Hi there! My name is Sally! Wanna play with me?"

"I'd love to Sally! Tea party or play house? Oh! Or we could play dress up! GASP! All three! Come princess Sally! Let us be off to the land of tea and dresses!"

"REALLY?! SQWEE! YEAH! Let's go to my room! I have the best tea set and I can even find a dress for you!"

Jeff looked at the two girls with a look of sheer amazement. And not the good kind. Holding a hand to his head, Jeff questioned just what had happened as Fay skipped down the halls with Sally. Once the two were out of sight, Ben made an appearance and floated over to Jeff.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"I... I don't even fucking _know_..."


	4. Where did you get THAT?!

So Fay was now in Sally's room. The girl was digging through a closet looking for the perfect outfits. Fay smiled as she waited and looked around the room. The teddy bear was sitting by the door as if guarding it. An evil aura radiated from the bear, though Fay didn't care. The room was a mess, though that was to be expected from a little girl. But the decorations were killer. 'Heh... a pun...' Where there wasn't something absolutely adorable and age appropriate for a child, there was blood, bones, and body parts scattered about. Fay didn't even bat a lash at the gore though and simply picked threw a few toys with interest. 'Oh my god is this a SKIP BEAT?! HOW?!' Fay took the toy and put her foot through the ring. As she proceeded to make a fool of herself, Sally came out of the closet in a full out princess dress. Fay's eyes sparkled as she tripped while running over to the girl.

"Oh princess Sally! You are so beautiful this fine evening! All the princes in the land will simply swoon over you and ask for your hand!"

"Aw! Thank you so much! I have a dress for you too! Go put it on!"

Fay grabbed the dress without looking at it and zoomed over to the closet. Closing the door behind her, Fay started to change until she realized something. Freezing in place, Fay looked down at herself with an emotionless face. Seeing a familiar red violet color, Fay's eyes started to twitch. Taking a deep breath, Fay closed her eyes and finished changing into the leather/spandex mini dress. She finished off the look with black boots and gloves. With a strained smile, Fay left the closet and walked over to Sally.

"Princess Sally, my lady, where _ever_ did you get this dress?"

"I dunno. I just found it. But I'm glad it fits! You look so sexy!"

Fay sweat dropped but held her strained smile. She was back to the outfit she wears every time she switches realities. The red violet leather/spandex mini dress that hugged her curves and flowed at the hip. It was almost a curse! This damned dress followed her everywhere. At least she looked good in it. But it wasn't something Fay felt like parading around in.

"I see... Well... I feel like it's missing something... Hmm... I know!"

Fay ran back over to the closet and pulled out a witch hat. Placing it atop her head, Fay tried not to grimace at herself. At least her hair and eyes were still brown. Thank god for that. Making herself comfy, Fay sat herself down at the little table in the middle of the room. Sally was already there and serving imaginary tea.

"What a fine evening it is... Um... What's your name anyway lady?"

"Oh, I'm Fay. Nice to meet you Princess Sally."

"AH! What a pretty name! Well Fay, have you heard the townsfolk gossip? It would seem that Jeff the Killer is at it again! He's been stealing the cookies from the kitchen! Oh, Lord Slendy will be so upset once he finds out. I'd bet Jeff will be thrown into the dungeon!"

"OH really?! How scandalous! He will definitely get what he deserves. Speaking of Jeff, does that man ever bathe? He smells worse than a land fill! And he has such a temper too. My word, and his potty mouth makes him sound worse than a sailor!"

"Yes, yes Lady Fay. I completely agree. That boy could use a shower. And he always seems to be angry about something. Perhaps he wears the wrong size underwear!"

At this, Fay pretended to spit her tea in shock. Trying not to laugh, Fay put down her tea cup and covered her mouth.

"Is _that_ what it is? We'll just have to make him new underwear then when he serves his time in the dungeon. Maybe one pair with a bunny on it! Or a bear!"

"YEAH! And flowers and-"

" **SALLY!** "

" _Uh_ -oh..."

After the scream, a unbelievable tall man burst through the door. He wore a snazzy suit and was beyond pale. Oh, and he had no face. Yet you could still feel the rage radiating off of him.

" **Sally! What did I tell you about putting glitter in the- Who is this?** "

"Slendy! This is Fay! She's Jeff's prisoner and my new friend! Jeff even said that Fay is his favorite! I sense a romance afoot!"

When Sally said her name, Fay waved cheerfully. When the little girl said something about romance though, Fay just started laughing.

"Me?! And Jeff?! PA-LEEZE! I'd rather date a clown. Or an elf? Hmm... Maybe a masked cannibal? Heh, anyway, no. Not gonna happen Lady Sally! Ah! You must be Slendy! Nice to meet you fine sir!"

Slenderman just looked at Fay in complete shock as Fay spoke so freely. She didn't have a hint of fear in her and that was disturbing the faceless monster. She wasn't dizzy, sick, or even passing out, like anyone else would in her situation. But it was her uncanny resemblance to a certain God that made him freeze. The original god to be exact. Shaking away the nagging feeling that this was none other than _that_ Fay, Slenderman stood tall.

" **So you're our 'guest' then? What have I told Jeff about bringing strangers home?! We have a strict 'no human' policy! I'm Sorry miss Fay. But I can't allow you to keep on living...** "

"Eric Knudsen, 2009."

" **...What I meant to say is, I can't allow you to keep on living without us showing you some proper hospitality. As our guest, you should meet everyone here and have a tour of the mansion. Sally dear, May I borrow miss Fay for a moment?** "

Sally looks at Slenderman with a questioning look. She was going to ask what was going on, but Slenderman somehow gave her a hard look. So instead of getting in trouble, Sally just nodded and watched Fay follow Slenderman out of the room. She would have to ask about it later. And if she still got no answers, she was sure she could get everyone else to help her figure things out. A mystery!


	5. A quick discussion...

Fay smiled cheerfully as she followed Slenderman out the door. He turned to her and was about to speak when Fay shook her head and put a finger over her lips. She then looked over her shoulder to see a door open. Without hesitation, Slenderman teleported himself and Fay into his office. He quickly stalked over to his desk and looked at the girl before him.

" **What do you know? Just _who_ are you?** "

"That you have a really bad memory? God Slender. All I did was change my hair and eye color. You really can't recognize me? GASP! Did you forget about me?! How could you Slendy?! We were besties!"

" **So you really are Fay then. I apologize for the rude welcoming Lady Fay. I wasn't expecting you-** "

"Of course you weren't~ I didn't tell you anything! But down to business. I'm here now and I plan on staying for a while to play~ Your proxies this time around are hilarious! And so cute! I can't wait to actually _meet_ them!"

" **Of _course_ you are. As if my hands aren't full enough...** "

"Huh? Am I not welcome then? Slendy~ Do you hate me now?! No! I love you!"

Fay looked at Slender with sad eyes that eventually started to produce tears. She then latched herself onto one of Slender's long legs like a koala and sobbed childishly. Slender simply sweat dropped in response and pried the girl off and lifted her up with his tentacles.

" **I meant no offense Lady Fay. You are always welcome to stay here. It's not like I could stop you anyway. So, welcome home Lady Fay. I hope you enjoy your stay. I will notify everyone that you are to be living here and to respect you-** "

"NUU! I wanna scare them shitless! No. I'm a _human_. A simple human that Jeff kidnapped and planned on torturing. Obviously I'll need a reason to not be "killed" or made to leave. So I was hoping you could help me with that."

As Fay said this, she flailed her arms about childishly. Though she calmed down quickly and grew slightly serious. A wicked grin formed on her face. With a sigh, Slender set Fay down and withdrew his tentacles. He then sat himself down at his desk and looked towards Fay.

" **What would you suggest Lady Fay?** "

"Hmm... How about since Jeff broke the no human rule, he has to keep me here alive. Kinda like a pet? Or sister? Friend? He's Babysitting? Eh, anyway, make it so he can't kill me or harm me in any way. Not that he could. I'll live here as a prisoner of sorts and none of the pastas can harm me. I'm a part of the family now. God I can't wait to see his face. Heheh~ _Priceless_!"

" **I see... I'll do just that then Lady Fay. Though no one will like it. Except Sally. This is going to be very troublesome. Please try to not start another apocalypse again Lady Fay...** "

"Yeah yeah. Oh, and like always, please just call me Fay. You know I don't like the whole title thing. Well, you ready? Any ground rules you want me to follow? Aside from not destroying the world obviously..."

" **I would prefer to keep this house standing and usable. I'd also appreciate you not killing my proxies. And try not to attract too much human attention towards us. I don't need the added trouble of human police coming after us... _Again_...** "

Fay nods in agreement to Slenderman's terms. They were simple enough, and he knew better than to give Fay any real rules. Such as a curfew or wipe your feet before coming inside. Though Slenderman was never one for those kinds of things anyway. Slender nodded back to Fay, signaling they had a deal. With things settled, Slender stood up and opened the door of his office. Once opened, it was like a sound barrier was broken. There were shouts and screams filling the hallway and running footsteps could be heard.

"Give me back my mask LJ! I swear to god!"

"NEVUR! Muhahaha!"

"Will you all shut up?! You're too damn loud!"

"OOOOH! EJ is MAD! You're in trouble guys~"

Slenderman just stood at the door. The place where his eyes would be were twitching with annoyance. Turning back to Fay, Slender leaned down to her height.

" **Remember what I said about _not_ killing my proxies? I take it back...** "

At this, Fay started laughing to herself. This was exactly why she loved it here. Slenderman stood up straight and motioned for Fay to follow him. He lead her to the living room while managing to avoid crossing anyone's path. He was going to introduce everyone then set up Fay's 'plan'. Then he would tour Fay through the house and get her situated. It was simple enough, but by no means was it going to be easy. Slenderman sighed at this thought and hunched his shoulders. With a final sigh, Slender straightened and called out to everyone in the mansion.

" **SILENCE! Everyone report to the living room NOW! I have news for you all...** "

As Slender shouted, Fay smirked as things grew quiet. It only took seconds though before the noise picked up again. At least everyone was moving closer while arguing.


	6. Meet The Family!

Fay stood closely behind Slenderman and hid her presence subconsciously. The creepypastas slowly started filling the room and paid her no mind. They were being rough, loud, and annoying. A few were still arguing and managed to pull a few others into their fight. Everyone was now present and the volume of the room was at an all time high. Slenderman tried to talk a few times, but no one paid attention to him. Fay gave him a sympathetic pat. Slender went from slumped shoulders to an almost military stance. His aura leaked out practically demanding attention and obedience. Within that moment, Slenderman yelled at everyone.

" **SHUT UP! I have important news. You fools need to be quiet or I will personally make your life a living hell! Do I have everyone's attention? Good.** "

The chatter stopped almost immediately and everyone looked to Slender with a wide array of reactions. But they were all listening now, which was the point. Slender brought his fist up to where his mouth would be and gave a dignified cough.

" **Alright. Now before we begin, I would like to address the fact that Jeff brought a human here. Alive I might add. I have no idea what you were thinking but your carelessness could have endangered us all. As such, I feel the following topic will be punishment enough for you.** "

Fay could almost swear that Slender was smirking at this point. A few in the crowd let out a gasp, and some cursed under their breath. Everyone turned to Jeff with an unimpressed look on their faces. Jeff scowled and crossed his arms.

"I don't see the problem here! She's just some girl I found walking around in the forest nearby. The bitch was annoying me..."

"So your natural reaction was to bring her _home_? Are you an idiot?!"

"Shut up! She wasn't scared of me... So I'm going to make her scared and wish I had just killed her there."

"Why didn't you?!"

"I... I did? I tried. I think I killed her... I don't know..."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

" **Enough! On to my next topic of discussion. I'm sure none of you have noticed, but the very human that Jeff brought here has been standing behind me this whole time...** "

Everyone grew silent and looked wide eyed behind Slender. And there she was. The "human" everyone was talking about. Fay had a nervous look on her face but managed to give out a little wave to everyone. Sally happily waved back with a huge smile on her face. The others simply stared in silence.

" **As you all can tell, she is not dead. There is a reason for this. Due to Jeff's stupidity, we now have a human that knows not only that we exist but where we live. Now normally, we would kill the human instantly. However this time, I want everyone to learn from Jeff's mistake. As such, she will be living with us from now on.** "

Everyone groaned and glared at Jeff. They were pissed they were being punished along with him. Ben even managed to smack the back of Jeff's head, making Jeff yell. But all went silent again when Slender continued.

" **Since she will be living with us now, I would like you all to think of Fay here as part of the family. No one is allowed to kill her or harm her in any way. While you are all responsible for her, Jeff is the one who takes care of her. She is in your charge now Jeff. Don't even think of killing her. Or I will make an even worse punishment not only for you, but everyone else. Understood?** "

The group once again glared at Jeff, daring him to even think about going against Slender's orders. They could care less about the human, but they'll be damned if they have to go down with Jeff for his idiocy. Jeff ignores them and looks at Slender with a defiant look.

"You can't make me! I'm no babysitter! I'm a _killer_! I say we just end this then dump her body in a ditch somewhere! Why the hell should I take care of this bitch?"

" **Because, Jeff, _you_ are the idiot who brought her here. And I'll say this again, NONE of you shall kill her. In fact. Due to Jeff's defiance, you all now have to protect her from harm. So congratulations Jeff. You now have your very own human. You better take care of her Jeffery.** "

Slenderman calmed down some and looked at everyone. Finding he got his point across, Slender pushed Fay, who was still behind him, towards the crowd. Knowing she could take care of herself, Slenderman teleported out of the room, leaving everyone to talk among themselves. He was sure things would turn out fine. Okay, he knew shit was about to hit the fan. But he didn't want to hear everyone's whining. They were all so annoying.


	7. Welcome to the Family

Once Slenderman teleported out of the room, all hell broke loose. The pasta's were yelling and complaining left and right. The only thing they all had in common at the moment was that they were pissed at Jeff. No, enraged would be a more accurate term. While they all spoke among themselves Fay edged her way over to the wall. She wasn't scared of crowds or anything, but she was getting uncomfortable being bumped about like a unwanted child. Leaning against the wall, Fay blew her bangs out of her eyes. Seeing someone walk up to her, Fay was pleased to find it was Sally.

"Yay! Now we're sisters Fay! I can't believe you get to stay here! We're going to have so much fun! Mr. Bear is happy you're here too, aren't you Mr. Bear?"

To no one's surprise, bear seemingly came to life and quickly struggled to free himself from Sally's grip. In answer to Sally's question, the bear shook his head frantically in a 'no' motion. Sally frowned and turned her full attention to her bear. Fay herself started glaring down at the bear with cold eyes. Mr. Bear was almost trapped in them. They quickly flashed a demonic red then went back to normal. Mr. Bear would never admit it, but he was shaking in fear at that point. Sally asked why he didn't want Fay there. Now scared of the superior being in front of him, Mr. Bear shook his head again. After looking at Fay, as if asking permission for something, Mr. Bear ran over to the girl and hugged her leg. This seemed to prove to Sally that he changed his mind and wanted Fay there. Fay only smiled at the scared bear latched onto her.

"See! Mr. Bear likes you! I knew you would Mr. Bear! Fay is so nice!"

Sally plucked Mr. Bear off of Fay's leg and held him tight. Still talking to him, Sally absentmindedly walked off, leaving Fay to die... Er... Socialize. Looking up again, Fay sighed and wondered what to do. She didn't actually plan what to do once she met all the proxies. It was awkward to say the least. So with nothing better to do, Fay made it over to the couch and sat down. She was soon joined by a green clad elf. A wild Ben Drowned suddenly appeared!

"Sooo... You're a human huh?"

"Yup..."

"... And you're a girl?"

"Yep..."

"... Huh..."

Ben used small talk. It was ineffective. Fay played with the rim of her witch hat and leaned back in her seat.

"I kinda thought this would be more exciting..."

"Exciting how? You now belong to a group of killers! Were you expecting a party or something?"

"Hell no. Just something more than a quarreling family... It's like a family reunion at Christmas and everyone hates each other... Oh my god... Who would be who? The clown over there would be the crazy fun uncle all the kids love, but the parents hate because he's a bad influence... And the clock girl would be the snippy aunt that has a foul temper and a fouler mouth, but a heart of gold. Sally is the daughter and is seen as a little angel, but gets away with everything. Pfft, and Jeff would be the older brother everyone is disappointed in because he didn't live up to his potential. Oh my god it's perfect!"

Ben simply blinked as Fay started talking. After a few seconds, he started smiling and finally laughing at what Fay was saying. He was cracking up and this caught a few people's attention.

"Pfft... Hahahaha! Ohmygod! Really!? That's actually kinda creepy in how right you are. And Jeff... God that's hilarious. Hey guys! This girl ain't too bad! Oh! Fay right? Who would I be?"

"Um... The annoying cousin that always gets into trouble and pisses everyone off...?"

"WHAT?! NO WAY! Everyone _loves_ me! Right guys?!"

"If by love you mean mildly tolerate, then yeah, we love ya bro..."

Ben started pouting and moved to the very end of the couch to sulk. He looked like he was about to cry or something, making Fay have to fight back a laugh. A boy wearing orange goggles and a strange mask thing jumped over to Fay. He was obviously excited and was practically bouncing up and down.

"HEY Fay! I'm T-Tobi! I'm you're b-brother now, so I'll help you o-out. The guy you were just ta-talking to was Ben, you already know Jeff and Sally it s-seems. That colorless clown over th-there is Laughing Jack, or LJ for short. The guy in the blue mask is Eyeless Jack. He really likes kid-kidneys for some odd reason. You can also call him EJ. Who else? OH OH! The pretty girl with a c-clock for an eye is Clockwork, or Natalie. Not to say you aren't pretty or a-anything Fay. There is also Smile our dog, G-Grinny our Cat, and Seedeater... I'm not really sure what he is, but he's family. There's also Rake... Though n-no one really likes him. The guy in the orange hoodie with a r-red smile is Hoodie. He's kinda quiet. Finally, there is my bestest very best friend. MASKY! HEY MASKY! Come m-meet Fay!"

"Oh my god. If I do, will you _shut up_ Tobi? You're such an idiot I swear to god..."

"HEY MASKY! Buddy! T-this is Fay! She's our sister now! Can you b-believe it? Huh? HEY! HEY MASKY! Fay, this is my best friend Masky!"

"Oh my GOD. SHUT UP ALREADY... We _aren't_ friends Tobi... I hate you with a passion... It's nice to meet you Fay. Please pardon this idiot. He is far from all there. But despite his stupidity, he did manage to identify everyone for you correctly. It's a lot of people, so don't feel bad if you don't remember everyone's name right away."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. It's nice to meet you Masky, and you too Tobi. Hey Ben. I'm sure everyone here loves you. They just can't admit it to themselves because they are jealous of how awesome you are."

At this, Ben looked up and stared at Fay blankly for a moment. You could practically hear the gears in his brain turning. After about two minutes, Ben smiled widely and scooted closer to Fay. Puffing out his chest, Ben slung an arm over Fay's shoulder and chuckled.

"You're right! I _am_ pretty awesome. They just can't handle how great I am. They're all in denial. Who wouldn't love me?! I'm amazing!"

"YEAH! They be all "Please notice me senpai!" But you be too good for them. Now go on! Be your fabulous self and make them jelly!"

Ben's smile only grew as he got up and ran out of the living room. Fay tuned back to Tobi and Masky with a sweet smile.

"Is he really that easy? God, I almost feel bad now..."


	8. Haters gonna HATE

Masky stared at Fay as she pretty much openly admitted to playing Ben. Tobi on the other hand was laughing at the whole "Ben senpai" thing. Fay looked at the two and laughed happily. Masky shook his head and wondered just what kind of person Fay was. Fay looked at Tobi and smiled warmly.

"At least a few of you are nice. I might like it here."

"Don't be fooled kid. None of us are good people. You're only alive because Slendy says so... Don't push your luck."

Fay looked over to the one talking to her to see Clockwork staring at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her boots clacked as she walked over.

"Now don't get me wrong. I have nothing against you personally. But you're gonna die sooner rather than later. So try not to act like this is a field trip or something."

Fay's smile faltered a bit as she looked up at Clocky. 'Well, at least she doesn't hate me.' Clockwork, having gotten her point across, walked away in a huff. She obviously didn't want to waste time in getting to know the soon to be dead girl. Tobi watched as Clockwork warned Fay about everyone and frowned.

"N-now Clocky. That's no w-way to be talking to family! We don't want to scare her!"

"That's _exactly_ what we want to do! Maybe then she'll run away so we can hunt her ass down and kill her..."

Jeff had managed to find his way over to the couch. Despite his carved smile, he was still scowling down at Fay as she sat there. Fay smiled at him weakly but avoided eye contact. He wouldn't stop glaring, making him live up to his reputation as an asshole. Tobi looked over at Jeff and frowned again. With slumped shoulders, Tobi waved his hands about.

"Jeeeeeff! She's family! W-we can't kill her!"

"Fuck that! This bitch ain't my family. Besides, remember what I _did_ to my family? Heh, you won't last a week here little girly... How old are you anyway, like thirteen?"

Fay looked down with a slight blush on her face. Even as a god, she never did look the age she made her body age to. She clenched her hands and mumbled something under her breath. Jeff seemed to notice this and smirked. Wanting to make things as difficult for the girl as he could, Jeff started messing with her.

"What was that? I can't hear you~ Maybe you should speak up ya baby!"

"I'm twenty three! Jesus fucking Christ Jeff! No wonder you're a killer! You're OBVIOUSLY not good at anything else. Unless being a complete _ass_ is consider a life skill now."

Jeff clenched his fists and twitched a bit. Taking a menacing step towards Fay, Jeff growled a bit and hid his eyes under his bangs.

"Excuse me Bitch?! You can't talk to me like that! I'll fucking murder you!"

"Oh yes, go right ahead! _Prove me right_ Though I doubt you even could kill me! You didn't last time! Such a shame really. That amazing knife is all for nothing..."

Finally snapping, Jeff lunged towards Fay, his knife still in his pocket. With a smirk, Fay dodged to the left, causing Jeff to crash into the couch. With a feral growl, Jeff steadied himself and pulled out his knife. Everyone looked on in moderate fear. Not for Fay's life, but for the fact that Slenderman was going to kill them if she died. With a worried look, Tobi moved to break up the fight.

"Jeff! Calm down! R-remember what Slendy said! We c-can't kill her!"

"Screw that! This bitch is dead! Get out of my way you twitchy stuttering freak!"

This seemed to set Tobi off. He hated when people made fun of him for his tick. With his own eyes now shaded, Tobi pulled one of his hatchets from their holster and held it tightly in his hand. While he did this, Fay once again dodged an attack from Jeff. With little notice, Tobi ran into Jeff and tackled him to the ground. He started butting Jeff's face with the handle of his axe. Jeff in turn tried to kick Tobi off. He had lost hold on his knife and was now reaching around aimlessly for it. Fay came over and picked it up to keep Jeff from getting it. Looking over to EJ and LJ, Fay waved them over to help stop the fight. They hesitated, but complied. With the fighting literally being broken up, Fay got between the two boys.

"Tobi! Behave! No need to kill this ass hole. It's fine. You're okay. So calm down buddy. You'll be fine. Don't worry, okay? Tobi's a good boy~"

As Fay spoke, Tobi slowly started to calm down until he could be let go. He was still hiding his eyes and his body was rigid. With a caring frown, Fay reached up and ruffled the boys hair. this seemed to help him relax, so Fay turned her attention to the still shouting Jeff. With a furious look in her eye, she marched over to him and punched him square in the face. This shut him up, along with everyone else.

"You need to _shut the fuck up_ Jeff! You really did go and prove my point. You really aren't good for anything are you? You can't even keep your temper under wraps. Even a 'little girl' is able to piss you off. Aren't you supposed to be the almighty 'Jeff the Killer'? You seem more like a spoiled brat... Grow up Jeff... Better yet, grow a pair. Can't even handle being told off by a girl he doesn't even know... Dooshbag..."

Jeff, and everyone else for that matter stared at Fay like she was an alien. Only one other person talked to Jeff like that, and she shall not be mentioned. Jeff stopped moving completely and stared at the girl in front of him. A scowl overtook his face, but he stayed still. He would never admit to the fact that she had actually shown him up. He was good for more than just killing! He couldn't think of anything at the moment, but he'd show her! Besides, what was more important than killing anyway? She was such a bitch. Fay scowled back and Jeff but eventually let out a sigh. Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Fay handed Jeff his knife back, blade facing her. Like a pouting child, he grabbed it hastily and shoved it in his pocket. Fay managed to drop it before the blade could cut her.

"I understand what Slenderman meant now when he said he had his hands full... Poor Slendy... So! With _that_ bit of excitement over... Hello, my Name is Fay. I believe you are Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack, correct? Nice to meet you."

The clown and cannibal turned their attention to the girl and relaxed a bit. LJ stalked up to her uncomfortably close and looked Fay over. A smile stretched across his face as he circled her like she was a meal. Folding her arms, Fay stood still as she was inspected.

"Heh. You're a tiny one, aren't you human? You got guts though, I like that. Hahaha! But what's with that _dress_?!"

Fay looked down at herself and cursed under her breath. She had completely forgotten she was wearing the stupid skinny mini dress. Blushing a bit, Fay scowled and looked LJ in the eye.

"I was playing dress up with Sally... This was the dress she chose for me... Got a problem?"

"Oh~ None at all! You just look so _sweet_ in the dress is all~ The witch hat is a nice touch too. You look absolutely delicious~"

Fay narrowed her eyes at the clown and mumbled the word 'pervert' under her breath.

"I thought it was EJ that was the cannibal..."

This seemed to catch EJ's attention as he looked in her general direction.

"Why would you think that?"

"Huh? Oh... Um... Tobi said you liked Kidneys... and I'm guessing he didn't mean as a functioning organ. Plus, you live with a bunch of killers, so I kinda assumed that you kill people and eat their kidneys? Did I guess wrong then? God I feel stupid for assuming something like that now..."

"... No... You were right... Though that was quite some deduction..."

"Yeah! you're so smart Fay! I never would have guessed that!"

Fay laughs off her embarrassment and smiled at everyone. However, EJ stared at the girl with caution. She was far too calm for a girl in this situation. Not only that, but she was sharp, catching details and seemingly coming to conclusions that no mere human would be able to come to. Not only that, but she knew how to handle everyone as if she already knew them. Working with a hunch, EJ spoke up.

"Hey Fay. Do you know about 'Creepypastas'? They've become quite popular online lately. There's a whole website for them."

"Creepypasta? Like Halloween themed noodles? OMG like pasta shaped like bats and pumpkins?!"

"Um... _No_... Have you at least heard about the drastic rise in murders recently then?"

"OH! I heard about that today from the locals in town! They sounded scared! Heh, they even suspected me of being a murderer. What the hell did I do to them?! People are stupid..."

Fay pouted as everyone sweat dropped at her answers. EJ however grew even more curious. As Fay stuck her tongue out at the group, EJ tilted his head.

"Today? The locals? I can presume that you're not from around here then. So where are you from? And why come all the way out here?"

"No, I'm not from here. I move around a lot actually. Before I lived in NYC. As much as I loved the city, the smell or urine mixed with trash wasn't very pleasant. So I moved out here. Or, at least tried to. I was here to look for a house actually, but that obviously ended well. I did manage to find a house though. Just not exactly what I was expecting..."

EJ rose a brow at Fay's explanation. Once again, she was acting far too calm for anyone in this situation. She was kidnapped, surrounded by killers, and now forced to live with them the rest of her life. As Fay spoke to everyone, and managed to rub Jeff the wrong way, not that it was hard, EJ watched Fay carefully. As if sensing his gaze, Fay yawned and smiled apologetically.

"Ah, sorry. Long day I guess. And I just realized that Slenderman never showed me my room. I better go find him before I pass out in the hall or something. I'll see you all later guys!"

Fay walked away, not bothering to ask directions to Slenderman's office, another suspicious thing EJ noted. Once she was out of earshot, EJ turned to everyone still in the room and frowned. Lifting his mask up half way, EJ grinded his teeth slightly.

"I don't trust her. She's not normal. Not by a long shot."


	9. Fay the maid

Fay skipped her way to Slendy's office with no worry. She just wanted to get to her new room and fix it up a bit. Skidding to a halt in front of the office, Fay gave the door a upbeat knock. A muffled 'come in' made its way to Fay's mind so she entered the room. There at his desk sat Slenderman. He looked up at her and stopped what he was doing.

" **How'd it go?** "

"Oh, it was fun! Tobi actually attacked Jeff! I couldn't believe it! But they started asking questions, so I 'noped' the fuck out of there. So... where _is_ my room anyway?"

Slender looked at Fay in mild confusion. Tobi full out attacked Jeff? What for? Shaking his head, Slender stood up and headed out into the hall.

" **This way Miss Fay. You're room is on the top floor. Actually, it's the attic. If I remember correctly, you prefer places like that, yes?** "

Fay nodded happily and skipped alongside Slenderman to keep up with his long gait. They soon made their way to the attic and Fay squealed in joy. The place wasn't ratty. It was like an actual room. Clean, insulated, and had electric outlets. It also had that gorgeous circle window looking down onto the front yard of the mansion. The ceiling was tilted and rather low, causing Slender to have to remain outside the room. Fay loved it. She would decorate it quickly and then it would be _perfect_ ~ Looking back to Slender, Fay launched towards him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Meanwhile, EJ, LJ, Jeff, and Tobi were still in the living room. EJ had pointed out his suspicions of the odd girl. He explained that no human would be this calm in this situation. Jeff nodded begrudgingly in agreement.

"She didn't freak out when she saw me. I tried to stab her and she didn't get scared. She actually _scolded_ me. Then, when I threatened her, she just laughed!"

"I heard from Sally that the girl didn't even pass out when she first met Slendy... Hehehe, maybe she's insane?"

"HEY! That's mean LJ! Fay isn't crazy! Sh-she's super nice. I don't see anything wrong w-with her!"

" _You_ wouldn't. Seriously though. I don't trust her one bit. I think we should keep a close eye on her. Tell everyone else to watch her too. If she does anything weird, we tell Slendy right away..."

Everyone nodded then went to their respective rooms. By morning, everyone knew about the plan to "spy" on Fay. Even Sally was excited about it, claiming that this was all so mysterious and that she wanted to know more about her new sister. Over the night, Fay had managed to get back her old clothes and changed back into them. Everyone gathered for breakfast, but Fay was nowhere to be seen. Everything was normal as they all ate and argued, they almost forgot about Fay. That is, until they all left the dining room to find Fay cleaning the hallways. Fay turned her attention to the group and smiled.

"Oh? You're done eating? I'll go do the dishes then, kay? I already cleaned the bathrooms, living room, and this is my last hallway. I made sure to stay out of everyone's rooms though. If anyone needs me, I'll be cleaning the kitchen."

Before anyone could mutter a response, Fay slipped past them and started washing the dishes. She even hummed to herself as she cleaned. Looking at her in shock, everyone then took notice of the unnaturally clean house. Everything practically sparkled! Ben ran to the nearest bathroom and screamed, catching everyone's attention.

"The... The toilet! It's not on fire! And it's clean! The toilet paper is even stocked! What the hell?!"

Hoodie ran into the living room, only to freeze in place at the doorway. When everyone caught up, they all stared in awe at the scene in front of them. The whole place was spotless and organized. Even the movies were set up in a sort of organized system. The game systems found perfect places to sit and the TV was sparkling. To everyone's utter astonishment, even the couch was free of any stains. Be it soda, dirt, or even blood. How Fay had managed that, no one even knew. As if in sync, the group pried their heads to the side to watch Fay as she finished the dishes.

"I don't think I mind her being here that much anymore... She's still a bitch though..."

Jeff quickly tried to cover his almost compliment of Fay by cussing again. But everyone knew what he meant. They all nodded in agreement as Slenderman approached them.

" **What are you guys doing? You look like idio- Why is the house so clean?** "

Without tearing their eyes away, the group as a whole pointed to the kitchen, where Fay was working more magic and organizing the cabinets. Slendy followed their line of sight and watched Fay clean like a 50's house wife on valium. Not sure whether to be embarrassed or pleased, Slendy looked down at his "family" and crossed his arms.

" **Why couldn't any of _you_ do that? None of you clean up after yourselves. You could all learn from Miss Fay...** "

Slenderman left the group and headed back to his office. Starting to finally come out of shock, LJ was the first to speak.

"We just got showed up by a human..."

"I feel bad for her almost... Cleaning up after all of us... Maybe we should help her?"

"Pfft, nah! The bitch got this. Hey! They're playing 'The Exorcist' on TV soon, who wants to watch?"

Everyone quickly forgot their guilt and shuffled into the living room giving their opinions on what to watch. Fay of course smirked to herself, having heard everything. While no one was looking, Fay just stepped back and let out a sigh. With a quick flick of her wrist, the kitchen became spotless. All the food in the fridge and pantry were sorted and the bad food thrown out. With a shrug of her shoulders, Fay walked back out into the halls and headed to her room.

Later that evening, everyone was doing their own thing. Ben was in his room gaming like a boss, Jeff was going through his knives, EJ, Masky, and Hoodie were watching TV, Tobi was, well, being Tobi, LJ was making balloon animals, Sally was playing in her room, Clocky was reading, and Slendy was in his office. All was normal. Even the "pets" were chilling about. It wasn't long though until everyone grew hungry. Making their way to the kitchen, everyone was surprised to see food already at the table. Assuming Slendy already made dinner for everyone, the group sat down in their respective seats and looked at the food in front of them. Each meal was catered to their diet and food preferences. Slendy must have been in a good mood. Rather unceremoniously, everyone started to eat, for once staying quiet.

Slenderman walked into the kitchen to see everyone already eating. Raising a non-existent eyebrow, Slenderman sat in his own seat and found a steak and some dark coffee. Looking from his food to everyone at the table, Slendy gingerly picked up his fork and knife and started to eat. Everyone was half way through their meal when Slenderman finally spoke.

" **So... Who was gracious enough to make dinner? Or was it a collaboration between you all?**

Everyone froze and looked at Slenderman with blank stares. Not even LJ cracked a smile.

"You mean... _You_ didn't make it?"

"So... then... maybe Masky?"

"I didn't do anything... I'm just as clueless as you all..."

"Then... _Who_ made dinner?"

Just then, Fay walked into the kitchen, not a care in the world. Walking over to the sink, Fay washed her hands and then moseyed over to the fridge. After rummaging through it for a few minutes, she pulled a cheesecake and placed it on the counter. She stuck a toothpick into the top and pulled it out to see if it was ready. Smiling to herself, Fay then started cutting the cake and putting it on plates. Everyone watched in silence, unable to grasp what exactly she was doing.

"Sorry dessert is a little late... But this way it's kept cold. Cheesecake shouldn't be left out on the counter..."

Without really looking at everyone, Fay quickly started serving plates of cheesecake to everyone at the table. It wasn't until she was done that she finally looked up and smiled at everyone. However, they were looking back at her with a variety of emotions, none positive. Frowning a bit, Fay visibly shrunk back from the group and averted her gaze.

"Ah-... Sorry... I should have asked first. If the food is awful, you can just throw it out... I'll do better next time... Sorry..."

"YOU CAN COOK?!"

While that wasn't exactly what they all said, everyone spoke something along those lines while staring at Fay. Jumping a bit, Fay covered her ears and blushed. The group gawked at her as she shuffled on her feet uncomfortably.

"You can cook AND clean?! The fuck?!"

"W-we don't deserve y-you Fay!"

"Yeah, thanks for the meal..."

"God Fay, you're like the perfect wife... What?"

At the last comment, everyone looked to Clockwork with confusion. She was right. Fay laughed nervously and backed away from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your food then... I'm just gonna... Bye!"

And without a look back, Fay ran all the way up to the attic.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) I do NOT own ANY creepypastas. They are owned by whoever wrote them, NOT me. I only own The Amazing Fay and her awesomeness.


End file.
